Poison
Gavin Blake is a young man who likes to create trouble, kill, and party, and ran away from home. He usually spends time with his two friends Havoc and Matches. Appearance Poison has black hair with part of his hair dyed green, he has blue eyes and he wears a gas mask. His outfit consists of a yellow sweatshirt and green pants. Personality Poison is loud, bad-tempered, stubborn, and crazy. He loves chaos and would love to see anyone around him suffer. How He Kills Usually when he is not with his two friends Havoc and matches, Poison goes solo and breaks into homes and releases toxic poisonous gas in to the vents and watches in glee as the occupants struggle to breathe and begin to cough, and splutter. He leaves the house after the victims die which isn't very long. Relationship Soulless Rana (Girlfriend) - Poison is in acanonical relationship with Soulless Rana. While Rana loves him with all her heart he has no true feelings for her and will abuse her when he can. At first, he was kind to her but that was only an act. His goal was to manipulate her and to take advantage over her and to isolate her from everyone she knows just for his own sick pleasure. Their relationship is, in fact, a toxic one. Backstory Poison has a history of violence since his parents divorced when he was young with his mother gaining custody of him and his father moving away soon after. He started to act out where he got into fights at school and often gets suspended for bad behavior and bad mouthing the teachers, faculty, and other students. Since fourteen years, he moved to three different schools due to setting fire to them. Poison also hung out with the bad crowd and began smoking, drinking, and doing drugs. He would sneak out in the middle of the night to go to late night parties and drink beer with his friends and wrecking havoc. He finally dropped out of high school at sixteen years old and ran away from his mother and stays with two of his bad friends Megan (Matches) and Allen (Havoc). The three of them together cause chaos by breaking into houses partying and breaking objects then afterwards setting fire to it and or with poison releasing toxic gas into the home for the home's occupants to breathe in it and fall dead. Facts * Poison has a gas mask so he wouldn't breathe in the toxic poisonous gas he releases in the homes. * He doesn't normally kill others with knives or any other weapon except his poisons so he leaves those types of killings to his two friends. ** He and his two friends almost got caught by the police a few times but managed to get away at the last second before they arrived. Since then he tries to be extra careful. * He taught himself how to make the poisons. * He's afraid of getting caught by the cops as well as a victim not dying quickly enough before the cops show up. * He's not invincible as he can easily get hurt. * He will ditch his two friends if the situation arises in order to save himself. Category:OC Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:In A Relationship